Hetalia Manual: Sadik Adnan
by Dark Glass01
Summary: Credit to lollidictator for Manuals. This is the user's guide to the SADIK ADNAN unit, AKA Turkey/ Ottoman Empire


Sadık Adnan (Turkey): Owner's Guide and Instruction Manual

CONGRATULATIONS! You've just purchased, stolen, and/or unwillingly obtained a Sadik Adnan Hetalia Unit ™. To assist you in making proper use of your unit, this manual will provide you with basic instructions on how to maintain and handle your unit will avoiding unnessicery. The manufacturers of the Sadik Adnan Hetalia Unit ™ do not bear any legal responsibility for damages you may incur by neglecting to follow these instruction.

**Unit Specifications **

Name: Sadik Adnan. He will also respond to Sadik, Turkey, The Turk, Ottoman Empire, and Baba.

Birthdate: October 29th

Lifespan: Indefinite, baring major bodily harm

Place of Manufacture: Istanbul, Turkey

Height: 182 cm

Weight: Varies depending on consumption

Length: It covers two continents

Your TURKEY unit comes with the following accessories:

One (1) Overcoat (Pine Green) w/ Attached Hood

One (1) Scarf (tan)

Three (3) Face Masks (White)

One (1) Fez (Red, Golden Tassel)

One (1) Turkish Military Sabre

Three (3) Pounds of Turkish Coffee

One (1) Turban (Red and Yellow. Poofy)

One (1) Dress Uniform (Red and Yellow)

Five (5) Pairs of undergarments (… do we really have to tell you?)

One (1) Copy of Quran (Sunni, Turkish)

**Programming**

Your TURKEY unit is equipped with the following traits :

**Artist**: As the heir to the Arabic, Byzantine, and Persian styles, your Turkey unit is well-versed in both the appreciation and application of many creative works. He is particularly skilled in architectural design, the preforming arts, and fashion design, all of his works carrying the uncanny ability to dazzle. It is not recommended, however, to allow him to redecorate your home, as his choice of materials and patterns tends to be a bit expensive. However, he very talented at reading where the trends are going in any creative sphere, and can make a tidy profit as a designer… or just keeping your own wardrobe fashion forward.

**Enforcer**: Your Turkey unit, despite his initially fatherly appearance, is by no means a pushover. While no longer aggressive as he once was, he still quite willing to stand up for a good cause, and has a good deal of experience dealing with criminals in his home country. While certainly not an aggressor, having a bulky, battle-scared man with a sword at his hip will make others think twice about acting uncivil around you. As a sub-set of this, he's also extremely good an managing unruly groups (From his days juggle Ottoman Vassal States) , and is an excellent overseer for teens, small children, or other otherwise disinclined to listen to authority.

**Debater**: Having spent much of his time arguing with Greece, Armenia, and his own people , your Turkey unit has developed the uncanny knack to win arguments with basically anybody. Granted, he will usually do so in a loud, flamboyant way, but if provided with time to get the information he needs, he can make a case for nearly any position. Occasionally, he'll stretch the truth a little, but no less the average politician

**Chef**: Like all Hetalia units, Turkey is well-skilled in the preparation of his native cuisine. In particular, your Turkey unit is programmed for two general cuisine types: Thracian (Recommended if you live near the coast and have access to fresh Seafood, or prefer more lavish dishes) and Anatolian ( Recommended if you don't mind him baking things from scratch, or prefer foods you can actually know and can pronounce). Either way, however, Turkey will require an extensive spice rack, so it is suggested you procure one immediately.

Removal of your TURKEY unit from Packaging:

TURKEY is generally one of the easier units welcome into your home, but caution is still recommended, as if provoked before basic programing he can very easily break several of your bones and possably a major organ (Again, the manufacturer of the Sadik unit nor the writers of the manual bear any legal responsibility for these injuries). However, there a variety of simple methods that will minimize the chance of harm to both you and your property

1. Place a hungry, tired, or otherwise vocal cat near the box. Sadik will exit himself and try to pick it up, chuckling to himself as he tries to think of a snide remark for any Heracles Karpusi unit who comes searching for it (Extremely unlikely, as Heracles units are notorious for doing nothing). During this time, you may do your basic programing and registration

2. Brew coffee of any sort (though at least average quality is recommended if you don't wish to get off on the wrong foot with your Sadik unit). Sadik will exit the box himself, pour himself a cup, and relax on any nearby surface. During this time, you may do your basic programing and registration.

3. Play music of any sort. Your unit will begin dancing inside the box, breaking it apart and continuing to dance so long as the music plays. It is recommended you stay away from the box if you use this method, as box debris can occasionally get into subject's eyes. You may preform basic programing and registration while he continues, though if your music is to up-beat, this might be difficult to do.

4. Place a Heracles Harpusi, Gupta Hassan, or TRNC Unit remove him from the box. The later two are recommended however, as the former will result in a semi-violent tussle that could possibly damage your furnishings, and will also making the programing and registering rather difficult.

5. Knock on the box and politely ask him to emerge. It is recommended a term of Turkish endearment or authority be used so as not to be misunderstood. Several examples include _Efendi_ (sir), _Agabey_ (brother), or _Aslanim_(Friend, Bro, Pal, ect.)

Reprogramming

After successfully waking your unit and registering yourself as it's owner, you may either leave him with his default settings, or manually set up to a different initial mode. Modes will change naturally based on how your Turkey unit is preforming and feeling.

Lively (default)

Forward (default)

Fatherly

Relaxed

Forceful

Sultanic

Ottoman Empire (Locked)

Jihad (VERY Locked)

Turkey's default modes are certainly the easiest to work with, and generally speaking exciting enough as-is. His Lively programing will cause him to try to take an active hand in everything around him, taking life as an adventure. His Forward programing ensures he won't go at it half-heartedly either; everything he does, he does to the best of his ability, and he's not afraid to show it. This isen't only physically; he's just as willing to get into a spirited discussion or paint like a man possessed.

Fatherly is a fairly easily mode to unlock, as it only involves getting him into a room with children or any unit which was a former member of The Ottoman Household (barring Armenia and Greece; this only irritate him). In this mode, he's more apt to hold himself back, and tries to spend as much time with the children as he can, providing a balance between love and discipline. To get him out of this mode, merely put the children to bed, or present him with a semi-pressing task he needs to do.

Relaxed, like Fatherly, is a mode which emerges when Sadik has no immediate concerns, and can be a great break from his ordinarily fast-paced personality . In this mode, he becomes strangly lethargic and contemplative, apt to build himself a pile of pillows to fall into and smoke (should a hookah be available). He is also strangely philosophical in this mode, but can also be strangely sad, and is occasionally apt to tell stories about his time as Ottoman Empire. It is recommended you listen; he is quite good storyteller, and he will respect you deeply for it.

Forceful mode is usually activated whenever your unit's temper begins to flare, it witnessing a break in the law, an extended period of lose, or just an extended period of time around a HERACLES unit. When in Forceful mode, your Turkey unit will approach the source of his annoyance, and proceed to shake it shout its ear off, generally trying to get his points across in a very blunt manner. Attempting to interfere with this will generally result in the interferee receiving a similar, if less extreme talking to about the importance of letting him handle his own business. However, your unit typically will not cause any lasting physical damages, other then minor bruising, and will quickly become good natured again towards the subject once they stop whatever it was they were doing.

Sultanic mode, while natural, is something we don't recommend keeping active for long periods of time until you've earned Sadik's respects… or it will be rather unpleasant for you. Activated when Turkey is feeling particularly proud, such as after winning a fight with a rival unit, receiving an award, or *ahem* OTHER activities, it causes your Turkey unit to take on a cockier, most aristocratic personality. While most of his abilities are enhanced in this form, he also becomes virtually impossible to make him do anything routine, him assuming its "below him". If you have other units, and Sadik respects and admires you enough, he'll assure all the other units give you and himself first-class treatment, and he will gift you with great works of art and feats of skill. He'll also convert any female units, particularly Hungary or Ukraine, into some form of submissive mode, which he'll refer to as "Harem". To get Turkey out of this mode, you'll need to give his confidence a good shaking; He'll usually rack up enough mistakes over the course of a week or so, but if he's in Ottoman Empire mode as well, you'll either need to sabotage him without him knowing , or enlist a Ivan Braginsky unit to playfully smack him about.

Ottoman Empire mode is more of a alteration to his other modes than anything else, but is activated and deactivated in a similar way. If kept too long in Sultanic mode, is allowed to see too much negative news about the current state of The Middle East or The Balkans, or interacts with another nation in a historic mode, Ottoman Empire mode may potentially activate. It is also possible to activity guide him into this mode by repeatedly referring to him as Ottoman Empire, and generally treating him like a world power. In this mode, he will no longer respond to Turkey, and will don his Turban and Ottoman wares. So long as this mode is activated, Sultanic mode is permanent, and he is noticeably more aggressive, spiritual, and domineering then any of his other modes, but in such a way that naturally exudes authority and aptness. He will strictly hold to all Islamic laws (and force you to as well, whether or not you actually follow that faith), and will actively seek out Ottoman Household Units. Unlike most other modes, Ottoman Empire mode usually won't deactivate over the course of normal activity. To remove him from this mode, one needs to show him a documentary, have him read a book on The Fall of The Ottoman Empire and The Rise of Modern Turkey, have an Ivan Bragisnsky unit beat him unconscious, or immobilize him long enough to explain the benefits of democracy and secularism. Alternatively, if left isolated for 24 hours, he will revert to Relaxed mode.

The last mode is Jihad, and it is STRONGLY recommended you don't activate it unless you want to see your neighbor's house burned down. This mode can only be activated under a strict set of circumstances: The Unit must already be in Ottoman Empire mode, and have been successful enough to achieve maximum Sultanic moods. Then, somebody must try to deactivate Ottoman Empire mode through the use of Russia, and fail. In this case, Ottoman Empire's internal protection programming will kick in, and he'll proceed to declare Holy War against Russia and his owner, until both have been removed from the face of the earth. While easy to deactivate, if you merely point out to Turkey that he's overreacting, you must first get him to listen; and when in throughs of religious zeal, it's a bit tricky to do.

NOTE: As a failsafe, if Sadik is in Ottoman Empire mode or Jihad mode, mention WWI or any nation in The Balkans. It will trigger the "Sick Man" subroutine, causing him to grow less violent and more amiable to your requests. Alternatively, mentioning his successes will trigger the "Conqueror" subroutine, which causes him to seek out a new nation to add to his staff.

**Relationships**** with Other Units: **It should be noted that, unlike many other Hetalia models, The Sadik Adnan is designed to be strictly heterosexual. He's very how manly he is? So very heterosexually manly! This means, unlike most male units, male purchasers will have no chance of suffering from unwanted sexual attention.

RUSSIA: IVAN BRAGINSKI. TURKEY will constantly be hostile towards an Ivan Braginski unit; there is simply too much bad blood between these two for them to be freinds. Though exactly how hostile he'll be will be dependent on his current mode. In Lively and Forward modes, he will stick to cockily showing off and standing up to him, not suffering from the fear other nations do. However, if in Ottoman Empire or Sultanic mode, he will make open jabs at Russian culture, food, and even Russia himself, and will be willing to participate in fights; particularly if a Ukraine unit is involved. It is highly suggested you keep these two units apart as much as possible though if you want Sadik in high spirits, nothing does it better then beating an Ivan unit in anything.

GREECE:HERACLES HARPUSI units are perhaps the only thing your Sadik will despise more then an IVAN BRAGINSKI unit. The two will constantly argue and fight over the tiniest little thing, thankfully without much collateral damage. Though they can co-exists, neither will recognize they are actually doing so, which can lead to some annoying situations for the owner, not to mention both unit's unwillingness to break up a disagreement until they've won. If you want to avoid this problem, we suggest playing music whenever you encounter a HERACLES unit; you may then conga line Sadik out of earshot.

TRNC: A TRNC unit is the best way to calm your TURKEY unit down. When the two are in the same vicinity, Sadik will immediately enter Fatherly mode (Unless already in Ottoman Empire of Jihad mode, though TRNC's have been known to snap this your unit out of Jihad mode). The TRNC unit will seek to spend as much time with him as possible and he will be grateful and extremely protective. In no case should you keep a GREECE, CYPRUS, TRNC, and TURKEY unit in the same room.

JAPAN: HONDA KIKU units will be treated very well by Sadik, though they might not be so appreciative of the attention. The two have personalities that compliment each other quiet nicely, and will co-operate when they have the chance to produce great results. However, his presence has been known to cause GREECE and TURKEY units to engage in fierce, furniture-breaking levels of conflict.**  
**

FRANCE: FRANCIS BONNEFOIS is unique in being the only non-Muslim unit Sadik will not actively seek to control in Ottoman Empire or Jihad modes. This stems from the long-standing friendship the two have for each other, and a mutual dislike of Austria. He is also unique in being one of the few units France will not molest, due to the aforementioned heterosexuality. These two units will almost always for a strong, lasting partnership, and when both relaxed, can be quite the entertaining conversation partners. In particular, they can produce a meal fit for a king... provided you have all the proper things in your kitchen, of course.

AMERICA: ALFRED F. JONES will be constantly confused by your TURKEY unit's behavior, as his expectations are that Sadik is more like a Middle Eastern unit then a European one. However, if he can get past his preconceived notions, an AMERICA unit will quickly grow to be come friends with Sadik, as the two have much in common, including their love of sport, adventure, and sugar.

**Cleaning**

Your TURKEY unit is perfectly capable of cleaning itself. He does prefer his baths with lots of steam, however, so be sure that you have properly mold-resilient material in your bathroom.

**Feeding: **

Usually, if provided with the ingredients or money to purchase them, your Sadik unit will be perfectly happy to cook for both himself and you. However, should he be in Ottoman Empire or Sultanic modes, he'll either force you or another of your units to cook for him. It is suggested that you find another unit to cook for you, as he is rarely pleased with sub-par foodstuffs.

**Rest: **

Your TURKEY unit will rest when need be. Usually, he follows a fairly normal sleep pattern.

**FAQ: **

Q:What if I WANT my unit to be homosexual?

A:In that case, there are dozens of other units you can choose from. Nobody is forcing you to buy this particular model. If they are, we recommend calling law enforcement. Besides, prototypes showed this causes suicidal tendencies when the unit entered Ottoman Empire or Jihad mode.

Q: My unit is refusing to leave the house... and keeps drinking everything in the fridge!

A: Don't be alarmed: Your Turkey unit is probably just reminiscing or depressed. This should go away after a few hours, a day tops. However, if he's been exposed to Middle Eastern or Balkans news, he may be on the cusp of entering Ottoman Empire mode. We suggest you take the next hour or so preparing for the change.

Q: My Sadik unit keeps bringing home new units home! What should I do?

A: First, check the units being retrieved. Are they Ottoman Household members? In that case, he's probably in Sultanic mode or Conquer submode. He'll return them when he reverts to a normal mode. Are they Female units? Well, I'd think the reasons are obvious then. If they're any other units, particularly something very strange (such as, say, a VENEZUELA unit), you've probably received a defective model. Contact the manufacturer and they'll send over a technician to repair the problem.

**Conclusion:**

By following these instruction, we hope your SADIK unit will bring you many years of happiness and joy. We wish you good luck, and remember to treat him with dignity and respect.


End file.
